The Rookie Guard Quest/Spoiler
__TOC__ Wymagania *Poniżej 6 poziom * * Wykonanie Misja 1 Po ukończeniu Tutorialu idąc w kierunku Centrum zostaniemy przeniesieni do podziemnego pomieszczenia przez Orca Shamana imieniem Kraknaknork. Jedynym sposobem wydostania się stąd jest śmierć, więc idziemy dalej korytarzem aż spotkamy demona, który nas zabije. Zostaniemy przeteleportowani na dach świątyni Rookgardu, gdzie ze skrzyni możemy wziąć ekwipunek oraz porozmawiać z Asraliusem, który udzieli nam trochę informacji oraz przeteleportuje nas poziom niżej. Misja 2 W rozmowie Vascalir nakazuje nam załadować katapulty do obrony miasta. Potrzebujemy do tego dużych kamieni znajdujących się w stodole obok Double Questu. Gdy się tam dostaniemy klikamy use na stertę kamieni aby otrzymać jeden z nich, następnie idziemy załadować katapulty. *Jedna z nich znajduje się na dachu Baru Normy. Grafika:Normabar.JPG *Kolejną znajdziemy na dachu sklepu Obiego Grafika:Na_dach.JPG *Dwie są na dachu Akademii Rookgaardu. Grafika:Akademia.JPG Musimy się nachodzić, gdyż możemy wziąć tylko jeden kamień. Gdy użyjemy Kamienia na Katapulcie dostajemy po 5 expa. Meldujemy Vascalirowi o wykonanym zadaniu. Otrzymujemy od niego Grafika:Studded_Shield.gif. Misja 3 Vascalir zleca nam kolejne zadanie. Musimy udowodnić że jesteśmy dobrym myśliwym. Tym razem musimy zabić Pięć Szczurów. W tym celu kierujemy się do kanałów pod miastem. Gdy zabijemy je meldujemy o tym Vascalir'owi. W nagrodę otrzymujemy 30 Expa oraz Grafika:Sabre.gif. Misja 4 Tym razem Vascalir odsyła nas do Lily. Grafika:Tib69.JPG Ona natomiast mówi nam o Hyacinthcie, który potrzebuje ziół do produkcji mikstur leczniczych. Mieszka on poza wioską i jest zbyt stary i słaby aby wybrać się po nie samemu więc musimy je mu zanieść. Zgadzamy się wykonać zadanie i ruszamy w drogę. Grafika:Bez9.JPG Wchodzimy na najwyższe piętro skalnego domku i rozmawiamy z Hyacinthem. Oddajemy mu zioła w zamian otrzymując 2 Small Health Potion oraz Star Ring, po czym wracamy do wioski i idziemy porozmawiać z Vascalirem. Możemy również otworzyć Skrzynke a otrzymamy 5 Grzybków Misja 5 Naszym kolejnym zadaniem jest udanie się do królowej pająków. W tym celu wędrujemy według mapy: Plik:Misja5.jpg Schodzimy cały czas w dół i w dół zabijając same Spidery Plik:Misja5a.jpg Na Mapce nr 4 zauważymy cztery Niebieskie Kamienie. Używamy, któregoś z nich i stajemy się niewidzialni na 2 minuty, dzięki czemu Królowa Pająków nas nie zobaczy. Gdy już użyjemy tego Kamienia schodzimy niżej. Używamy którejkolwiek z pajęczyn wiszącej na ścianie. UWAGA ! Nie dostaniemy nic do ekwipunku, więc lepiej uważnie patrzeć. Powinna nam się pojawić taka animacja - Plik:Exori.gif. Gdy już to się stanie możemy wracać do Zleceniodawcy . Otrzymujemy w zamian 50 Expa oraz Armor. Misja 6 Kolejnym naszym zleceniodawcą jest Tom, udajemy się wiec do niego: Plik:Misja6.jpg Podejmujemy misję. Tom chce abyśmy przynieśli mu specjalną skórę wilka dzięki, której będzie mógł zrobić dla nas Buty. w tym celu udajemy się według mapy: Plik:Misja6a.jpg Gdy zejdziemy poziom niżej zauważymy przy samym wejściu ciało. Gdy je spenetrujemy otrzymamy skinning knife, dzięki któremu otrzymamy skórę Wilka. Plik:Misja6b.jpg Schodzimy poziom niżej. Zabijamy 3 Wilki i kierujemy się na Zachód. Po drodze otwieramy Skrzynkę, w której znajdujemy Miksturkę. Schodzimy schodami w dół i znowu mamy do zabicia 3 Wilki i dalej kierujemy się na Zachód. Gdy zejdziemy Poziom niżej zauważymy Ciało Dużego Wilka Plik:Misja6c.jpg Używamy na Tym ciele naszego Skinning Knife. Dostaniemy za to 50expa oraz War Wolf Skin, który musimy oddać Tom'owi. Gdy juz dostaniemy dany itemek usłyszymy z dala odgłosy Wilków, które kierują się w naszą stronę. Musimy jak najszybciej udać się na wschód do wyjścia. Nasza postać będzie tak przestraszona, że użyje czaru Przyśpieszenia. Wilków tych nie będziemy widzieć, ale liczy się czas, w którym musimy się zmieścić aby dotrzeć do wyjścia. Gdy wejdziemy już poziom wyżej dostaniemy kolejne 15 expa. Możemy wrócić do Tom'a aby uszył nam z tego Buty. Misja 7 Udajemy się do Vascalir po kolejne zadanie. Vascalir chce abyśmy Przynieśli mu Książkę Języka Orków w tym celu musimy udać się do Piwnicy Akademii. Plik:Akademia.JPG Plik:Misja7.JPG Na ostatnim piętrze musimy uważać. Dobrze by było nie wchodzić tam z Czerwonym HP : Plik:Misja7a.JPG Na samym końcu zobaczymy Dużą niebieską skrzynie. Używam obok leżącej niekończącej się runy i zabieramy Książkę Języka Orków. Plik:Misja7b.JPG Wracamy do Vascalir'a i zdajemy mu raport z misji. Za wykonanie tej misji dostaliśmy od niego 100 Expa. Misja 8 Vascalir zleca nam kolejne zadanie. Dostaliśmy od Vascalir'a 100gp, które mamy mamy wpłacić do banku. Udajemy się na północ akademii, schodzimy poziom niżej i udajemy się na wschód. Wpłacamy Pieniądze rozmawiając z Paulie'm. *Gracz: hi *Paulie: Welcome Gracz! Special newcomer offer, today only! Deposit some money - or deposit ALL of your money! - and get 50 gold for free! *Gracz: deposit all lub deposit % % - dowolna liczba *Paulie: Would you really like to deposit %% gold? *Gracz: yes *Paulie: Alright, we have added the amount of (Kwota, która została nam dodana) gold to your balance - that is the money you deposited plus a bonus of 50 gold. Thank you! You can withdraw your money anytime. *Gracz: bye *Paulie: Good bye, and remember: entrusting us with your gold is the safest way of storing it! Misja 9 Tym razem Vascalir zleca nam udanie się do Jaskini Trolli aby zawalić ich Kopalnie niszcząc Podpory. Będziemy do tego potrzebowali Kilofa, którego oczywiście zdobędziemy wykonując zadanie. Idziemy na Północ Plik:Misja9g.JPG Plik:Misja9h.JPG Penetrujemy znajdujące się w Pomarańczowej Ramce skrzynie, z których dostaniemy kilof oraz legsy. Używamy kilofa na 5 drewnianych podporach. Patrzymy czy podczas tego pojawia nam się animacja - Plik:exori.gif. Gdy zniszczymy ostatnią podporę dostaniemy za to 100 Expa. Plik:Misja9.JPG Dostaniemy informacje o tym że Kopalnia została zawalona. Plik:Misja9a.JPG Po tej informacji możemy wracać do naszego zleceniodawcy Vascalir'a. W nagrodę za ten wyczyn otrzymujemy hełm oraz 50 Expa. Misja 10 Vascalir chce abyśmy odszukali Sarkofag, w którym to prawdopodobnie przechowywany jest Fleshy Bone .Otrzymujemy od niego Garlic Necklace i chce abyśmy udali się do krypty na cmentarzu niedaleko miasta. Wychodzimy północną bramą z miasta i udajemy się na południowy wschód. Plik:Misja10.jpg Docieramy do wejścia do Krypty. Plik:Misja10a.jpg Na ostatnim poziomie przy schodach znajduje się box, z którego możemy wyciągnąć 5 Grzybków. Na mapie niebieskim kołem oznaczone jest miejsce gdzie w trumnach możemy znaleść Small Health Potion. Szukamy Ładnie ozdobionego Sarkofagu i otwieramy go. Z niego otrzymujemy Fleshy Bone Plik:Misja10b.jpg Wracamy do Vascalira i zdajemy mu raport z naszej misji. W nagrodę otrzymujemy sword oraz 150 Expa. Misja 11 W kolejnym zadaniu Vascalir chce abyśmy zdobyli dla niego truciznę osy. Otrzymujemy od niego Silver Amulet oraz Special Flask, który mamy użyć na martwej osie. Więc udajemy się na wieżę Waspów: Plik:Misja11.jpg‎ Wchodzimy piętro wyżej. Zabijamy pierwszą lepszą Osę i używamy na niej fiolki. Wracamy i zdajemy raport, w nagrodę dostajemy Antidote Potion, Brass Shield i 150 Expa. Misja 12 Vascalir Zleca nam ostatnią misję. Mamy udać się do fortecy Orców. Najpierw musimy udać się w podziemia akademii i wziąć worek, zawierający Flask of Wasp Poison, Fleshy Bone, Tarantula Trap oraz Rolling Pin. Następnie udajemy się do fortecy Orców według mapy: Plik:Misja12.jpg Żeby dostać się na Fort musimy wyglądać jak Orc, więc zachodzimy od Północy. Zauważymy tam Peeing Orc, na którym używamy Rolling Pin. Dostajemy za to 50 Expa. Plik:Misja12a.jpg Na ciało Orca klikamy PPM. W ten sposób zmienia się nasz Outfit ale tylko na określony czas. Plik:Misja12b.jpg Wchodzimy na Fort od Wschodniej strony. Ten oto strażnik Grafika:Orc_Warrior.gif nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. Gdy jesteśmy na Forcie zauważymy Grafika:Orc_Warlord.gif, który pilnuje zejścia do podziemi. Plik:Misja12c.jpg Obezwładniamy go używając na nim Fleshy Bone. Dostajemy za to 50 Expa. Zacznie on uciekać, więc możemy wejść do podziemi. Plik:Misja12d.jpg Teraz musimy odszukać kuchnie, w której stoi kocioł. Na kotle używamy Flask of Wasp Poison. Dostajemy za to 50 Expa. Plik:Kocioł.jpg Plik:Misja12e.jpg W tejże kuchni stoi Skrzynka, którą możemy otworzyć a dostaniemy 30 jajek To teraz kierujemy się na południe. Również po drodze otwieramy Skrzyneczke a z niej dostajemy 2 Potiony. Plik:Misja12f.jpg Schodzimy po schodach i spotykamy kolejnego strażnika Grafika:Orc_Berserker.gif Musimy odciągnąć go na południe, najlepiej do samej ściany. Tym razem trzeba Strażnika uwięzić w pułapce. W tym celu używamy na nim Tarantula Trap. To spowolni strażnika. Dostajemy za to 50 Expa. Plik:Misja12g.jpg Biegniemy szybko na północ i wchodzimy w teleport. Mamy na to Tylko 20 sekund. Plik:Misja12h.jpg Trafiliśmy do jaskini gdzie są pola siłowe. Plik:Misja13.jpg Musimy po kolei przełączać wszystkie dźwignie. Staramy się zrobić to jak najszybciej, bo pola siłowe włączają się po pewnym czasie. Jeżeli wejdziemy za pole siłowe a ono się włączy możemy spokojnie wyjść. Mapka poniżej pokazuje kolejność przełączania dźwigni. Przy 6tej dźwigni znajduje się Skrzynka, z której możemy zabrać 2 Potiony. Plik:Mapka.jpg Po przełączeniu wszystkich dźwigni kierujemy się w stronę teleportu. Pokazuje nam się informacja : Plik:5.jpg Więc mamy tylko 5 minut na zabicie Kraknaknorka. Przywołuje on Weakened Demona. Jest to bardzo słaby potwór, więc nie musimy na niego zwracać uwagi. Kraknaknorka warto zapędzić na sam koniec sali, w kąt, wtedy nie ucieka i łatwo oraz szybko możemy go zabić. Plik:Boss.jpg‎ Dobrze by było nie stać z nim "na prost " gdyż używa on Terra Wave oraz Ice Wave. Wchodzimy w teleport, który przetransportuje nas do sali z nagrodami. Plik:End.jpg W nagrodę dostajemy Small Ruby oraz 2 Platinum Coins. Wchodzimy w teleport i wracamy do Vascalira i zdajemy mu raport: *Gracz: hi *Vascalir: Gracz! You're back! And you're covered in orc blood... that can only mean... were you able to kill Kraknaknork? *Gracz: yes *Vascalir: You DID kill him indeed! Incredible! This little village can finally live in peace again - and you've grown so strong, too. I'm proud of you, Giter Yaum. My work here is done - but you are not quite finished yet. ... *Vascalir: You have to reach level 8 by hunting some monsters, but that's something you should have grown accustomed to by now. ... *Vascalir: Afterwards, talk to the oracle over the academy and travel to the Isle of Destiny. There, you will determine your future - which I'm sure is a bright one. ... *Vascalir: What will become of you? A mighty sorcerer? A fierce knight? A skilled paladin? Or a powerful druid? Only you can decide. ... *Vascalir: Rookgaard will miss you, but the whole world of Tibia is open to you now. Take care, Giter Yaum. It's good to know you.